Dragon Moves
Dragon Moves are series of specific tricks, techniques, or acrobatics used by Dragon Riders and their dragons, as well as the Rescue Riders. These may be training techniques for combat and battle purposes, or simply for 'joy-flying'. These moves often have specific names, and can be relayed as a command or set of instructions by the Rider to his dragon. Most moves are suited to the dragon species' specific abilities and skills. Aerial Moves Toothless' Divebomb The Night Fury is one of the few dragons with the ability to dive bomb. Coupled with blazing speed, Hiccup and Toothless use their signature dive more than often throughout the franchise. With the added velocity of the dive, this move helps Toothless better direct this attacks, be it in combat or in firepower. The dive is often used after a vertical scale towards the sky and a flip. They also often use it when diving downwards straight towards water, only pulling up just before they hit the water. This effect is strong enough to break the surface barrier of the ocean, resulting in a trail of water following their wake as they glide inches above the water. Upward Spiral UpwardSpiralStormfly1.jpg UpwardSpiralStormfly2.jpg UpwardSpiralStormfly3.jpg Sea Stack Hopping Undertaken by Hiccup, much against Toothless' will, this feat was first showcased in Gift of the Night Fury, followed by in "How to Start a Dragon Academy" when the duo attempted this stunt in front of the other Riders. In this move, Hiccup an Toothless would fly towards an arched sea stack, the former jumping over the arch, while the latter glides under it. They end up meeting at the other end with Hiccup back on Toothless' back. Similar Sea Stack Hopping is seen carried out by Dak and Winger in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Dak would jump off Winger's back, run along the top of a sea stack, then jump back on Winger, all while the dragon was flying. Tomorrow.png Over the sea stack.jpg RoB S01E01 (03).png Stormfly's Twirl Astrid and Stormfly invented this move before the events of "How to Start a Dragon Academy", when they demonstrated it for their best trick contest. Stormfly has to twirl forward in a rotating motion for this trick. Twirl.jpg Twirl2.jpg Shatter Scatter The Shatter Scatter was first used by Dagur, alongside Shattermaster, in "Gold Rush". Inspired by the intense commitment of the 'Berserker Style', Dagur invented this move. The Shatter Scatter involves a Gronckle, which takes to the air and plummets forward in a tumbling motion. Before hitting the target, the Gronckle points it heavily bludgeoned tail towards the target. The impact is strong enough to cause slight tremors in the ground and break the supposed Dragon-proof metal used by Dragon Hunters. In "Gold Rush", Shattermaster used it against a Dragon-proof hut on one of Viggo's islands and successfully broke the door open. Shatter Scatter.jpg Shatter Scatter2.jpg Shatter Scatter3.jpg Flying Shatter Scatter An extension of the Shatter Scatter, the Flying Shatter Scatter was invented by Dagur, Heather, Windshear and Shattermaster. This move involves a larger dragon, preferably with a spiked or prehensile tail, to tow a Gronckle behind it while flying at high altitudes. After that, with a whipping motion, the larger dragon flings the Gronckle downwards towards the target, with the latter finishing off with the original Shatter Scatter. This is powerful enough to penetrate several hulls of dragon-proof Dragon Hunter ship at once. In "Gold Rush", Windshear towed Shattermaster while carrying Dagur and Heather, before they took out several dragon hunter ships with dragon-proof hulls, sinking all of them successfully. Flying Shatter Scatter.jpg Flying Shatter Scatter2.jpg Flying Shatter Scatter3.jpg Flying Shatter Scatter4.jpg|The aftermath of a Shatter Scatter Gale Force Gronckle Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and clubbed tail to attack.This move is shown to be so powerful that it can knock a full-grown Typhhomerang out of the air, as shown in the episode The Eel Effect. Wild Typhoomerang 95.jpg Wild Typhoomerang 92.jpg Wild Typhoomerang 91.jpg Wild Typhoomerang 90.jpg Wild Typhoomerang 89.jpg Wild Typhoomerang 88.jpg Gale Force Gronckle.gif Swiftwing Spin-Spiral Winger, a fast Swiftwing, know multiple moves that can be carried out by his species. One such move he calls the Swiftwing Spin-Spiral entails flying up to a high altitude, then spinning rapidly at great speed back toward the ground, only to pull up at the very last second. Any rider - in this case Dak - may not remain in the saddle during this move. The Swiftwing Spin-Spiral can be extremely difficult for other species to do, especially if they are not aerodynamically built. Water Moves Tail Flip A simple move, developed by Astrid and Stormfly, the twirl involves the latter to glide close to the water and flip her tail into the water, creating a trail of water splashing in her wake. This was first demonstrated by the duo in "How to Start a Dragon Academy". Tail Flip.jpg Toothless' Water Dive First used by Hiccup and Toothless during the events of "Gold Rush", this move requires them to plunge into deep water before shooting out several blasts out of the surface and shooting himself out the ocean. This gives them an added stealth advantage. In "Gold Rush", the duo were practicing the new move while training. They later used it to defeat a Dragon Hunter ship, after they both fell into the water. Toothless Water Dive.jpg Toothless Water Dive2.jpg Toothless Water Dive3.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders